Elaina: Child of a Maiden
by percabeth2021
Summary: Elaina thought she had a normal life, but when she's attacked by a monster, her whole life changes. The problem is that no one knows who her godly parent is. Who is her godly parent and how will this all play out? Will she find romance along the way? Katie/Travis Connor/OC Percy/Annabeth


Elaina's POV **(takes place after the PJO but before the HoO)**

I remember when my life used to be normal. I could be anything I wanted to be. An astronaut, a pop star, a scientist, but what I really wanted was to become a painter, so I could paint to make people happy. Oh, how that dream got whisked away in the wind. It all started when I was walking down the street away from my new school, Filsberg Academy for Troubled Kids. Don't get me wrong, I can be a handful at times, but I didn't think it was necessary for me to go to a school for troubled kids. Okay, so back to the story. As I was saying, I was walking down the damp streets of my city when I saw a little diner. I guess Dad wouldn't mind if I quickly stopped for something to eat. I walked in and sat down in a booth. A lady wearing a waitress outfit and earbuds with music blasting through them, came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie and I will be your server today! Would you like anything to drink?" Okay, this woman was _way_ to cheery with her light blonde hair in a side pony, she looked exactly like a cheerleader. **(Any one know what the waitress is?)**

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper please?" I ask.

"Sure!" And with that last _way_ to cheery comment she leaves. Thank god. Man, I hate when people are like that. Always so cheery like every things okay. I mean sure, it was a pretty nice day. The weather was okay, dogs were barking, 2 kids were staring at me. Wait, 2 kids were staring at me. Then the door to the place opened and there stood my best friend Grover. He walked up to me, and the 2 kids seemed surprised.

"Hey Elaina!" He said. Yup, not to cheery. He knows me to well.

"Hey G-man!" The two kids had an even bigger look of shock but the boy seemed angry also.

"Hey, do you know those kids who are staring at me?" I ask. He tenses but when he looks at them he relaxes.

"Percy, Annabeth!" He calls them over. At first they hesitate but then walk over.

"Why were you spying on me?" I ask casually, taking a sip of my drink to make me look like a boss.

"Sorry, you just looked familiar to us and when we saw you with Grover we were surprised he knew you." Hmm that made sense I guess.

"Hmm, okay, you are forgiven, but here is a piece of advice. Next time you recognize someone, just go ask them instead of staring at the person like you're a bunch of loony psychos trying to stalk him." Good piece of advice I think. The boy chuckled and I finally got a good look at him. He had black, silky hair and timid sea green eyes. He was cute, but not my type. Now that I think of it, I never want a boyfriend. Yeah, I wonder how much that'll change. "

"So what do you like to do?" The girl who's name is Annabeth asked.

"Well, I like to paint, and sing." Annabeth gave Percy a look.

"And I also like to read a lot." This got her attention.

"What's you favorite book?" She asked.

"Witch & Wizard," I replied.

"Favorite author?"

"Easy, James Patterson." **(He's actually my second favorite author but I couldn't really say Rick Riordan, now could I) **Why they were throwing me these questions I would never know, but then she did something very unexpected.

"That's so cool!" That's so cool? I was not expecting that. "That's my favorite author to except I like the Maximum Ride books. My favorite is is the 6th one."

"I've read those books thousands of times." I reply. Usually people make fun of my reading, besides Grover of course. He will always understand me.

**(If you have not read the maximum ride books and are planning to, stop here and skip ahead. This is a total like, spoiler alert) **"Don't you think Fang and Max are a perfect couple?" she asked me.

"Yes! But I totally think Dylan gets in the way!" Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy and Grover slowly sliding out of the booth. She sees this as well and we both drag them back in.

"Come on! You too _macho_ to read a book?" I challenge.

I grab my purse. I always carry a good book with me. So I grab the fist Maximum Ride book and hand it to Grover, "I want it back when you're done, you hear?" He didn't look the least bit surprised when I handed it to him. But Annabeth (who I think will become my best friend, and Percy, who will be my other best friend) were totally flabbergasted. I grab the first Witch & Wizard book and handed it to Percy.

"I want that one when you're done also," I say. Then the waitress comes up to me.

"You are not supposed to be alive," she says in a voice any boy would be enchanted by. Grover tensed, Percy brought out a black ballpoint pen, and Annabeth was clutching to something in her pocket.

I noticed the waitress' legs were changing. One turned to metal and the other was a... donkey leg? Percy took the cap off his pen. _What's he going to do, draw on her to death?_ It turned into a 3 foot long sword, and Annabeth pulled out a dagger. Grover grabbed my hand and we made a break for it. I tried to turn back to help but Grover's pull was to strong.

"They'll be alright! They do this all the time. I'll explain more once we get to Long Island." Just then Percy and Annabeth ran up to us.

"Percy, call the pegesi!"

Percy stopped for a moment then said, "They're on there way!" Soon,

3 horses with wings came up to us. Percy and Annabeth got on the one he called Blackjack, I got on the one called Cupcake, and Grover got on one called Porkpie. Then the pegesi started to... FLY!? I started to breathe heavy.

_Don't look down; whatever you do, **DO NOT **look down!_

"Oh my gods, I totally forgot! Elaina's afraid of heights!" Grover shouted. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. He tried to calm me down with soothing words. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and started to breathe slowly.

About half an hour later, we started to land. When we got to the ground I jumped down.

"I'm NEVER doing that again! Ever!" I screamed. I felt a twinge of pain and soon I noticed a scratch on my left arm.

"Here, I'll take you to the infirmary," Grover offered.

When we got there, he took me to a bed and went to a cabinet. He grabbed out a glass and filled it with some type of liquid. He told me to drink it. So, I did. When I tasted it, I loved it. It tasted like Dad's homemade root beer floats. When I finished it Grover gave me some little squares and I ate them hungrily. They tasted like my grandma's famous apple pie. Everyone in town loved it.

"Mmmm!" I moaned happily. Instantly my scrape started to close.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

Grover smiled, "Come on, let me give show you around!" He lead me out of the infirmary and took me to what he called the Big House. There I saw two older men playing poker. I walked up to them not listening to Grover's multiple warnings.

"Well hello there! Mr. D, it looks like we have an extra spot for our poker game!"

"She probably doesn't know how to even play!" The man named Mr. D said.

I put my hand to my heart and gave a over-dramatic gasp.

"Now why on Earth would I come over here if I didn't know how to play?" I pointed out, "Give my some poker chips and hand me my cards. Let's play some Texas Hold 'em!" They looked surprised but did as I ordered. We played for a while but then I won. Totally was not expecting that!

"Well, the young demigod has won!" Mr. D spoke up, surprised.

"Demigod?" I asked, looking confused, "What does that mean?"

"Chiron, why don't you explain to her." And then he got up and went inside the house. Chiron let out a sigh.

"Well my dear, I'm certain you have dyslexia and/or ADHD am I right?"

I didn't see where he was going with this but I replied, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you know about Greek mythology? Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, all those gods. Well you see, the monsters, the gods, and the Titans from the myths are all real. When a god and mortal have a child, they're called demigods. That is what you are. Now did you grow up with a dad, or a mom?"

"I grew up with my dad."

"Then your mom is a Greek God. We just have to figure out who it is." Just then Grover came up to us.

"Chiron, we have an idea who her mom is but it just doesn't make sense. We think her mom is Athena because (1) she and Annabeth actually get along and (2) the only reason she gets along with Annabeth is because they both love to read. But then an Empousa came up to her and told her she shouldn't have been born, so now we're all very confused."

"Well, go introduce her to the Stoll Brothers and get her all settled in the Hermes cabin. After that, ask Annabeth to give her a basic tour of the rest of the camp."

Grover lead me down to the cabins. They were all amazing. Cabin one was covered in thunderbolts, and cabin 2 was peacock feathers. The one that really caught my eye though was cabin 8. It was covered in silver and on top of the door was a deer. Grover must have noticed me staring because he said, "That's the Artemis cabin. She's a maiden and has no kids but it's here for respect, and that's were the hunters stay when they visit. Actually, they'll be here tomorrow. Come on, let's go to your cabin that you'll be in until you are claimed, Cabin 11."

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys :) i'm sorry if my chapter's not that good. I promise it will get better if you read further. I will try to update as soon as I can. My school gives me a lot of homework, but I don't actually do it until around 6 so I should be able to fit in a medium length chapter every day or so. Please work with me because I have a lot of cool things planned for this story. Lot's of romance. I like stories with romance. Now if you didn't read the house of hades, skip this part and go on to the next chapter. In this fanfic, Nico did not have a crush on Percy! Very important! BOO PERNICO! GO PERCABETH!**

**See you my peeps! -Percabeth2021  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**


End file.
